


Home is where my people are

by Peteyandmj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Home, Love, babys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Typical Christmas Eve with the Avengers.





	Home is where my people are

This Year Christmas eve was being thrown in the Stark's cabin. Pepper was trying to make dinner with Morgan who was now 17.

-Mom if you don't put your attention in what you are cooking you are going to burn everything and we will have to start again from the start- Morgan said

-Yes honey, you are right, sorry- Pepper said- Can you go ask dad to come up please? The guys will arrive soon

-Yeah I'll go- Morgan said, it had been 12 years since the Thano's problem, at last Tony was able to survive losing his arm in the way but he was here. When Tony woke up from surgery he decided to leave Ironman in the past and let Peter take the legacy, along with that Pepper work as a CEO in SI until Peter turned 18 and then she passed the title to him, and could enjoy her family. 

The firsts to arrive at the cabin were Steve, Natasha and little 3 year old George. After the little scare of Natasha dying in favor of getting the infinity stones and then coming back, Steve gained the confidence and asked her to marry him, and 2 years later they had their son.

-Good evening people- Natasha said- It smells so good in here- She added 

-That's good, means Pepper didn't burn anything- Tony said getting of the stairs

-Hey, I hear you- Pepper said

-Morgan!!!-George said smiling to the older kid 

-How is it going down there little America- Morgan said and George laughed 

-I'm not that little

-Yes you are- Steve said picking up his son

-Not bad for a 115 year old- Tony said

-What ever you say grandpa- Steve said and Tony opened his mouth to answer but didn't say anything, Steve knew that the word grandpa drove him up the wall.

-Did someone said grandpa- Clint said entering the house, with his wife, kids and Lila's 8 months old twins- Because the best one is here

-Dad you are embarrassing - Lila said, struggling with the stroller

-here, let me- Clint said- Unless you think I'm to embarrassing

-No, please help me- Lila said

-how are you Lila- Morgan said approaching Lila and the twins- Oh my god they are so big

-I know!-Lila said- They grow for seconds

-Were is your fiancee? - Tony asked Lila

-Selling drugs- Cooper said laughing 

-Cooper stop it, James doesn't sell drugs- Lila said to her brother

-Yes he does- Nathan said

-Traitor- Natasha said to the young boy

-Seriously you aren't over that yet?-Nathan asked- I'm 17

-Mom!-Lila said

-Guys stop saying your sister's boyfriend sells drugs- Laura said, a loud noise was heard in the garden

-Hello Midgardian people- Loki said entering the house- I don't really understand why we do this every year, but here we are

-Hello friends- Thor said next to his brother- Are we eating yet?

-There are still people that need to come point break- Tony said 

-Don't worry we are here- Shuri said appearing in the room with T'Challa- I was told there was going to be presents.

-You are here just for the presents?- Morgan asked smiling

-Is there anyone here for any other reason?- Shuri asked 

-Well....-Pepper said and laughed

-Mommy I'm hungry- George said to Natasha

-We are going to eat soon honybun- Natasha said to his son.

-Were is the man of spiders?- Thor asked- Thought he would be here by now

-He is Tony's son, he is always late- Steve said 

-He is not my biological son- Tony said rolling his eyes

-No, but legally he is- Pepper said- Mine too by the way 

-I'M HERE I'M HERE- Peter said busting the door with Dalia, his 3 year old daughter in his hip, Ilia her 5 year old behind him holding his hand, MJ was after him, with Alena their 2 year old in her hip and a stroller with 6 moth old Bella- We are here

-Nonno!!!- Ilia said running to Tony who caught her in the air

-Hi little butterfly!- Tony said, Morgan went to help MJ with the stroller and Pepper hugged Peter and Dalia- What took you so long?

-Daddy was making Dal put her shoes on, because she didn't want to- Illia said

-And then, Illia through a tantrum because daddy turned off the tv, and then Bella wouldn't stop eating, and then Dalia took off her shoes again and the Alena decided it was a good idea to paint the wall, because daddy didn't have enough with one kid- MJ said.

-Didn't heard you complaining when we were making them though- Peter said and everyone let out a gasp

-Peter!- was heard in all the room

-Hey, she tries me-Peter said- Were is my little sis

-If you are going to embarrass me I'm not coming out- Morgan said

-Your loss missy- Peter said- I bought you a gift but now you are going to wait just like everyone else

-Morgan don't fall for that -MJ said- Loser here is going to make you wait either way

-MJ!-Peter said- Stop running my plans 

-Stop telling everyone about our sex life and I will honey

-Whatever you say babe- Peter said in a playful tone.

-Dalia!!!-George said getting off her mother's arms- Hi, can you please play with me?

-I'm sorry kiddo, Dalia isn't allowed to co-exist with the other sex until she is at least 65 years old-Peter said and Dalia laughed

-But daddy that's a looooooot- Dalia said laughing 

-I know that's why- Peter said

-Babe come on stop it- MJ said rolling her eyes- You have 3 more of them, let Dalia go with Gorge

-Whatever- Peter said setting Dalia on the ground- But you watch it with my girl Mr.mini America.

-Yes sir- George said a little bit scared and then left with Dalia to the garden

-Great маленький паук now you have traumatized my kid- Natasha said

-He will get over it- Peter said, and went to the Kitchen to help Pepper and Morgan

-How are you holding up? You seem tired- Pepper said

-I am tired mom- Peter said, when they returned from the snap Pepper and Tony adopted him, and he started to call them mom and dad without realizing- I'm surrounded by girls all day, Illia always wants to play tea party when I come back from work, Dalia is crazy with the little mermaid so I have to go on the pool with her but Alena gets jealous so I have to get her in too, Bella doesn't shut up at night and somehow she cries, MJ cries and I end up crying because Bella and MJ are crying, and then MJ is angry all the time, because we don't have time alone and she can't go to work. So yeah I'm tired and stressed.

-Wow you needed to get that out didn't you?- Pepper said laughing- Maybe you went a little overboard with kids

-I'm me, I have to go overboard with everything- Peter said- Go big or go home am I right?

-Sure- Morgan said laughing 

-But is it worth it?-Pepper asked

-Every minute- Peter said smiling 

-Ugh, what a cornball- Tony said entering the Kitchen with Alena in his hip laughing 

-Daddy can I have a suit?- Alena asked Peter- Nonno said I could

-Why do you want a Suit bear?-Peter asked

-To be like you and Nonno, and Harley and auntie Nat, and....

-Okay baby I got it- Peter said smiling- We can talk about it again when you are old enough, for now, no

-Okay.....-Alena said, but smiled to Tony

-Ahhh no, don't even think about it- Peter said taking Alena from Tony's arms- Young lady I said no, and no is no.

-OOOOOOOOOOOkay daddy- Alena said

Dinner was great, everyone was talking, the kids were laughing and playing all together, except maybe Morgan who Peter noticed strange. She left before desert and Peter looked at Tony who just shook his head while feeding Dalia cake. Peter whispered something on MJ's ear and went out to the garden were Morgans was, watching the lake, Peter sat on the deck next to her.

-Whats up with you sis- Peter said- You left before MJ's famous peach pie, you love it!

-I don't feel like eating Petey- Morgan said, the moon's light was hitting her perfectly and Peter realized how big his little sister had grown, he saw her eyes full of tears.

-Oh Morg- Peter said hugging her- You can talk to me you know? Does spider-man have to hit some one?

Morgan smiled a little

-It's just boy stuff- Morgans said- Not really important

-It is important if it's bothering you- Peter said

-It's just...-Morgan started- How did you know MJ was the one? How did you know there wasn't another girl better for you waiting out there? 

Peter turned out a bit so he could see the window were MJ was playing with Illia and Dalia and Alena the last one filling her mom's face of kisses while she laughed.

-I don't think I ever had a doubt to be honest- Peter said returning his sight to Morgan

-But...You must felt something- Morgan said and Peter seem to think

-Well, It felt different than it had with Liz and Gwen- Peter said- I think the problem with Liz was that she was so different of me, we didn't have that much in common you know? And then with when I think it was the opposite we were to much alike- Peter stop for a second and turned again to see MJ- With MJ was totally different, we were friends since we were little, and I guess I didn't saw her that way until I did, and then every time I saw her I just saw our future together, I still do- Peter added- But anyway, what is this question about?

-Dylan asked me to marry him yesterday- Morgan said, and Peter's eyes went wide- I know what you are going to say....

-You are 17, is this guy crazy?- Peter asked- You didn't tell that to dad did you? Because I'm pretty sure he would have killed him by now, I think I'm going to kill him.

-Okay calm sown is not that big of a deal 

-It is that big of a deal- Peter said- You aren't thinking of saying Yes are you? Oh my god, did you say yes already?

-What? Of course not Petey- Morgan said- I'm young not dumb

-Okay okay, good- Peter said- So?

-I broke up with him- Morgan said- I just don't know if I did the right thing

-You did the right thing- Peter said- As in talking about now, if it's mean to be you two will be together again, that's what happened with MJ and I.

-Thanks Petey- Morgan said hugging her sister- Should we go back inside?

-You go, I'll stay here for a bit- Peter said getting up, Morgan went inside and he stared at the lake for a while before noticing a set of arms hugging him- Hi babe

-Hi- MJ said kissing his shoulder, when they were teenagers MJ would laugh at him because he was shorter than her, but as years passed by, Peter tuned out to be quite tall, taller than her at least- Are you okay? You've been out here for a while now

Peter took MJ's hand kissing it and then turned to kiss her lips

-I'm great- Peter said smiling- I love you

-I love you too loser- MJ said kissing him again- Particular reason why you said that?

-Nop- Peter said- You know, I was thinking about trowing you at the lake but I don't want to deal with sick MJ in two days

-You are a dick- MJ said laughing and Peter kissed her cheek

-I'm your dick

-Nah, you're just a dick- MJ said


End file.
